In the known hoisting mechanisms, the displaceable hoisting-cable guide, by interacting with the hydraulic components and the pressure source, causes shock loads on the hoisting cable, which act as shock loads on the hoisting mechanism, to be absorbed. In this context, the known pressure source is designed as a gas-filled reservoir, in which case the variation in the volume of the second chamber, which is filled with hydraulic fluid, does not have any significant effect on the gas pressure.
The shock absorption does not provide any protection against unsafe situations such as those which can occur very suddenly in practice. For example, in the case of hoisting mechanisms which are used at sea, for example on working ships or drilling installations, unsafe situations result from swell, sudden waves, movements of the ship and jamming of the hoisting hook or hoisting cable.
A need exists for a hoisting mechanism with an automatically operating, reliably functioning protection against overloading of the hoisting mechanism. In this way, the hoisting mechanism can effectively be provided with automatic protection against overloading, in particular against loads which occur very suddenly.
The embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.